Redstream
Redkit is born to Featherwind and Dustwhisker. She had a brother and a sister called Russetkit and Sparrowkit, but they fell off a cliff while exploring and died. Redkit was devastated and stayed close to her parents after that. She felt lonely as an apprentice because she had no siblings to rely on and her parents weren't there while she was training. Since she stuck so close to her kin, she really had no time to make friends. Redpaw was mentored by Icefur who later on becomes the deputy. One day she bumps into one of the other apprentices called Birchpaw. They were only acquaintances so it was pretty awkward. Redpaw only really talked to her mentor (whom she had grown close to) and her family, so she stuttered on her words as she tried to apologize. Birchpaw laughed because he thought her cluelessness was cute. A few weeks later their mentors took them on a hunting patrol together and they talk more. Birchpaw helps her with hunting techniques. After that they begin to grow as friends. He sort of gets annoyed that she fallows him around all the time, but he likes the company. The thing is, Redpaw didn't have any other friends. It got to a point where Birchpaw couldn't handle how clingy she was. He decided to introduce her to his friend Eaglepaw. They instantly became friends and hung out a lot. Eventually, Birchpaw felt like the third wheel around them. He soon realized how much he missed Redpaw. A few moons later, they all got their warrior names. Eaglepaw became Eaglewing, Redpaw became Redstream and Birchpaw became Birchfoot. Obviously, Redstream and Eaglewing became mates. Birchfoot was real upset. That is when he discovered that he was in love with her. Years later, Redstream announced she was expecting kits. Birchfoot had his head held down in sorrow. The two old friends had grown apart and now Redstream would spend all her time in the nursery. They were farther than ever. Redstream named her kits Heatherkit, Nettlekit, and Stormkit. Stormkit looked so much like Birchfoot, the whole clan even noticed. A half moon later, Eaglewing is killed in a raging battle. Redstream is really sad. She goes for a midnight walk because she couldn't fall asleep due to grief. Birchfoot fallows her and they talk about everything. They wish they had not grown apart. That is the moment Redstream figures out that she missed him and that she still loved him after all those ages. She admits that her three kits are not Eaglewing's kits. They are Birchfoot's. She didn't want to tell him because she didn't think he cared for her anymore. Eaglewing was the only one who knew the secret. Instantly, they become friends again after that night. But they knew that they were more than friends. In the future they have a second litter of Russetkit and Sparrowkit. She names them after her dead siblings. They become Russetface and Sparrowleap. Mate- Eaglwing (formerly), Birchfoot Parents- Featherwind and Dustwhisker Siblings- Russetkit and Sparrowkit Mentor- Icefur Apprentice- Minnowpaw Highest Rank- Warriors Kit Name- Redkit Apprentice Name- Redpaw Warrior Name- Redstream Queen Name- Redstream Kits- Heatherspots, Nettleclaw. Stormclaw, Russetface, Sparrowleap Daughter in Law (Stormclaw's mate)- Sorrelheart Description- Red tabby she-cat Grandkits- Unknown